


The Prince & The Football Player & The Princess

by GraysonTheGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Love between Prince Perseus and Lucas, F/M, Football, Gen, Golden Eagles, Love, Other, Royalty, School, Undercover, public school, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonTheGamer/pseuds/GraysonTheGamer
Summary: No it is not a Gay story it is like a brother like relationship story even if the beginning doesn’t seem that way. The Princess however is in love with both the football player and the prince! So what will happen? You will have to read and find out I just however, haven't been able to change the title as it sounds um, well very gay… Not what I intended as well, yeh it seems like the prince and the football player have a thing going on but it is more of a brotherly love which may or may not disperse when The prince finds his mate, the Princess, but realizes that the Princess, loves another man, the football player. So How will the relationship be? Will they three rule over the Kingdom of Atlantis together, or will there be war and bloodshed and both men die a gruesome death? There is so much to find out! (Also thanks to Isabella saying I can use her name in the book I can now have the princess name that I wanted!! It may sound gay but it is more like a Harem? Is that way the call a thing where one person loves two others, and then the other two agree to date her together? That is something that I should find out! Friends and Lovers will be made!!





	1. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tDNH-RhywXCRDarxstsOMAf-Ut5208YQtAz3fSCovOM/edit?usp=sharing 
> 
> That is a link!! Click it to see what I have done for a somewhat redone chapter 1!!

"Mom! Enough is enough! I want to go to a two legged mortal public school! Preferably the home of my favorite football team! The Golden Eagles!!" I shouted in rage as my mother attempted to drag me through the process of hiring new tutors.

"You are royalty..." she started, but I cut her off.

"I DON"T F***ING CARE!! I WANT TO FIND MY DAMN MATE!" I screamed.

"Fine! But you wont be allowed back unless you find your mate!" she screamed back.

"Dad, I love you and I will be back soon," I stated.

"Son I am assigning to you my personal guards to watch over you." Dad said.

"Yes, father," I replied to my father, Sea.

* * *

I broke my head above the surface only to see the calming waves of the river that i took to Indiana. I was at a creek and I saw a school.

"Your highness, the GPS says that is the school." said one guard.

"THEN ONWARD!" I yelled. snapping my fingers to clothe us as when we lived in Atlantis we weren't really required to wear clothing as it messed with our learning and battle training.

I saw yellow moving machines coming our way so i yanked the guards down and to the side and as I stood out of the water my fins turned to legs.

BEEP BEEP

SHUT UP! I yelled.

"Get out of the Damn road Faggot!" Screamed the man.

"Your Majesty wish for us to engage?" one asked.

"Yes."

The man got a look of fear in his eyes as he watched the Guards clothes transform into royal Armour and he sped off in his cranky, clunky, smelly old machine.

"To the school shall we?" I asked.

"And Score to the Golden Eagles made by Lucas Hasty!" screamed an announcer from the school.

"WE must teleport to the game!" I stated as I teleported us to the game. IN the middle of the field. Crap...

"Wow! Who is that and where did they come from!!" Screamed the announce and coaches in confusion.

"No worries just here to watch the game," I stated as I went over to the player benches and sat down.

"Sir, you can't be sitting here." Said a coach.

"Sir, I believe you will call me Majesty, or you will be thrown from my presence." I retaliated back.

"Sir," I stopped him, "Guard bring me Lucas Hasty, #14 I believe." I stated.

"Yes Prince Perseus." stated the guard as he ran out and grabbed Lucas from the field.

"You out there now!" I screamed at #30.

"Coach?" He asked.

"Do what the psychotic kid says I am calling the police." stated the coach.

"Guard sustain that man!" I quickly sneered.

"Yes, my majesty."

"You can't do this!" Snarled the coach.

"Sir, remove your hands from the coach or we will be forced to shoot," said an officer.

"Officer I will have your badge stand down now." I stated.

"How can you do that?" the officer questioned.

"M'Lord I have brought you Lucas Hasty of #14." stated my second guard.

"You... I fished you up! Then you disappeared." Stated Lucas.

"I know, I didn't get to kiss you for that. You know that is how it works we get caught, the royals, we have to kiss the catchy on the lips or cheek catchy's choice." I stated smugly.

"I don't know what is going on but it seems that the man and his guards? Are sustaining the Coach of the Golden Eagles." stated the announcer.

"OFFICER STAND DOWN OR ATLANTIS WILL WAGE WAR AGAINST YOU!" Stated my father out of no where. Then my crown appeared on my head.

"F**k, Dad I wanted to go in undercover as a normal person!!" "Sorry son," stated Lord Sea.

"Lucas don't bow to me! I am your fan! Take me to the schools registration at once!" I demanded smugly.

"Yes, sir!" he stated.

"No, it is just Perseus to you." I stated.


	2. Perceus? Who are you really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sign me up!!

As Lucas escorted me to the School Grounds, I noticed a long line of kids our age lined up outside the school, so I asked him, 

"Lucas, why are there so many kids, or my guess students, lined up outside the school?"  
  


"Because they are ordering their class rings," Lucas answered back smugly.

"Well aren't you going to get one too?" I asked confused.

"I don't think it is worth wasting my money on, they are just so expensive too." Lucas answered.

"Well, we are now getting me to registration and the ring orders." I stated smugly.

With that Lucas, then, picked me up bridal style and carried me to the entrance of the school only to hear the voice of my father screaming,

"Let go of my Son!"

I just laughed, shook my head no, as I never get carried and my feet were sore, and we continued on into the school to register me.

"Hey if it isn't the champ in the..... Why are you caring a boy around bridal style?" asked the secretary.

"Because he is an important boy who wants to register here at the high school." Lucas answered.

"May I ask for your name young man?" asked the secretary.

"TREAT MY SON WITH RESPECT YOU OLD FOOL!!" Screamed my father storming in.

"Dad what did I saw about wanting to go in UNDERCOVER!" I yelled in frustration.

"And who, pray who I tell, are you sir?" Asked the secretary.

"How dare you treat me like that! I should throw you into our prisons!" My father stated.

"That is my blasted, doesn't understand the meaning of Undercover, father. King of Atlantis, King Sea." I answered.

"And you?" the secretary asked not seeming fazed but thinking more along the lines insane.

"Prince Perseus, Heir to Atlantis, and friend to Lucas!" I stated confidently.

"Son, where is your crown?" My father asked in confusion.

"Undercover." is all I said.

"Oh," he said. Then my father snapped his fingers and on popped my crown with some sort of sticky substance that held it in place.

"Well I give up at undercover." I stated glumly.

"Alright I will register you as Prince Perseus, and done, You are registered for the school!" stated the secretary.

"Great, Lucas carry me to Ring orders!" I stated happily.

"Yes, my love," Lucas joked, but I smirked. My father gasped, and the secretary feinted.

* * *

"M'Lord, I didn't know you would be here," stated someone I recognized very well.

"Begone you traitorous bastard!" I yelled. He did just that.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked.

"A Terrorist." I said.

"Next," a man at the stand said. I then asked, "Got any grapes!?" Everyone broke out laughing.

"Next," the man said un-amused.

"Ok, Ok, I will take two of your most expensive rings, tags, lockets, and bands. All in the most expensive metal and in diamonds." I stated jollily.

"Kid, where is your parent, they need to pay and sign, and I doubt they will allow you to spend ten grand on jewelry." stated the man.

"Well, I can pay for it my self," I stated, "You are in the presence of a Prince," I stated. Then I heard screaming in the distance.

"M'Lord, M'Lord! Where are you!" they were the screams of my guards. Then I looked up after seeing an explosion and the entrance to the ring ordering blew up and standing there were my two guards scrambling around to find me.

"Morons," I stated.

"Our Prince!" They yelled in glee. Great so much for undercover.


	3. Crazy Kings and Crazy Maidens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the title says it all!

"So wait, you weren't kidding were you?" asked the Ring Man.

"No Indeed I was not," I answered sleepily as I was being held and well, It takes a lot of energy to teleport.

"NOW YOUR ACCUSING MY SON OF LYING!!" Yelled my father.

"No sir," was all I heard from Ring Man as then I fell asleep in Lucas's arms, which I think I saw a smile or my father looking at me and then Lucas with a weird look in his eye. I hope he didn't think anything of it.

* * *

I heard Whispers as I awoke. I went to stretch and get up but instead i fell off of whatever Lucas had flayed I mean laid me down upon.

"Ouch!" I Squealed. I heard laughter in the distance.

"Really not funny at all why are you guys laughing at me instead of helping me?" I asked annoyed.

** _ |{[(I am Sorry but I put down as much as I could think to write to make some since more will come soon!)]}| _ **


End file.
